Drabbles of the Apocalypse
by mad-marquise
Summary: A series of multi-genre ficlets based on the characters and events of the book Gone.
1. Partners

Just finished reading the book Gone by Michael Grant yesterday. That book (which is about 560 pages) took me like, 3 months to read, which I don't really understand because I finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in 2 weeks when it came out O.o Oh well. It was an amazing book, and I just HAD to write some fic about it~

* * *

They weren't friends; they were partners, Howard and Orc.

Howard was the brains, and Orc was the muscle. Whatever they wanted to do, wherever they wanted to go, Howard was the one who planned out everything. He figured out what tools they'd need and who they'd have to con to get them. And Orc destroyed anything and anyone who stood in their way.

When they first started hanging around each other, Howard had found, to his annoyance, that Orc was so slow that Howard needed to spell everything out to him if they were to get anything done. With Orc, it had seemed like even the simplest of tasks would always take so much _effort!_ But Howard stuck with him, and the two of them eventually got to the point of where they each knew what the other needed them to do without any words having to be exchanged.

They did a lot- everything from nicking expensive gadgets from stores to beating up those pesky little kids. They were known and feared by every kid in Perdido Beach.

They were good partners- great partners. They played off one another very well. But never friends- never. Orc was too violent and Howard was too cruel and abrasive for it to ever work out.

No, they were partners in crime. And it worked out nicely.


	2. Life Imitating Art

hello, look who's updating something after about 4 years wooooo

i'm not really into gone fandom; i read the first book back in 8th grade and left it at that. then i tried to read more recently, but what i enjoyed as a 14-year-old necessarily interest me as much as an almost 18-year-old. i read about half of hunger and didn't really get into it.

THAT BEING SAID.

i still really love the first novel in the series. i continue to reread that book. so this fic (and any possible future fic) is written with the canon of the first book in mind.

* * *

It's like something out of a book.

No, seriously. Fight Club. It's one of the few books that Drake has actually ever read, and one of the even fewer number that he'd enjoyed.

In Fight Club, the Narrator – we call him 'Jack' – wanted Tyler Durden. Tyler wanted Marla Singer. And Marla, deep down, wanted the Narrator. The psychopaths wants the megalomaniac wants the frosty vixen.

Sound familiar?

He'd read Fight Club long before the FAYZ, and even longer before the Coates kids were starting to discover 'the power'. He'd identified with the head case of a narrator, and had admired and appreciated Tyler Durden's ideas. He'd vaguely noted the romance bullshit with Marla in the middle, but never really gave it much mind.

No, Drake was more drawn to Jack's story.

A monotonous life, fed lies by the government, screwed over by major corporations and whipped by the broads of the world. Pussified.

Hopeless…until natural-born leader Tyler Durden came along and shook things up.

Now, in the thick of the FAYZ, Drake is realizing just how mirror-like that little book was…no, rather, it was a freaking crystal ball in paper form. Predictions with the names switched out.

Stagnant little society at the inception of the FAYZ? Check. Sweet-talking pretty boy rounds up followers and puts a plan into action? Check.

There was one thing left, however.

In the book, Jack takes things over from Tyler, towards the end. Stomps Tyler out.

If the predictions are to occur in full, then Drake knows what he has to do with one particular megalomaniac.

* * *

hope you enjoyed. constructive criticism is appreciated, thanks for reading.


	3. Sweet Dream, or Beautiful Nightmare?

note: this contains Sam/Caine. if that does not sit right with you, please _skip over this_. i won't be offended.

i will be mildly pissed, however, if you ignore the warning, keep reading, and then leave me flames about how wrong the pairing is, because i warned you about it, mkay?

with that said, this is a drabble that i wrote way back when i first read the book gone. i found it in some random notebook; i'd totally forgotten i'd written it. decided i'd might as well post it.

* * *

Out of the blue, Caine has him pinned up against the wall as he ravishes him.

It's a shock, at first. And then Sam eases into it – the soft lips and hard teeth and hot breath and Caines nails that are digging painfully into his wrists –

And then it's over, just as soon as it started. Sam's breathing heavily, and so is Caine as he leans his forehead against Sam's. Caine's looking straight into his eyes, and the pupils, Sam notes, are blown with lust. It makes the warmth that'd been slowly building in his lower abdomen suddenly blaze.

Caine's mouth is opening to speak. "I am going to break you, Sam Temple," he murmurs. He leans into Sam's ear. "Fucking break you."

When Sam jolts awake, horrified and gasping and sweating, he resolves that he will break Caine first.

* * *

and that's it. thanks for reading. reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
